Chanson D'amour
by tsunasena
Summary: I sing this love song for you


Terinspirasi dari lagunya GReeeeN yang super keren nan enak didengar. Lagunya cocok banget buat siapa saja yang lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi, kadang bikin galau. Disarankan, bagi yang belum pernah mendengarnya, silahkan mendownload lagu GReeeeN secepatnya.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto hak cipta milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Ai Uta punyanya GReeeeN

**Warning:** Entahlah, yang pasti OOC dan typo.

* * *

><p>"Ino, sekarang beritahu aku apa maksud semua tindakanmu ini?" kesal Temari.<p>

"Sudah kubilang, nanti juga kau tahu," jawab Ino. "Sekarang kau ikuti saja semua perintahku,"

"Huh, baiklah. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menutup mataku, padahal ulang tahunku bukan hari ini," omel Temari.

"Siapa juga yang mau memberimu hadiah. Aku sih nggak ada niat buat ngasih kamu hadiah, Jangankan hadiah, hari ulang tahunmu saja aku lupa," canda Ino.

"Ino-" geram Temari.

"Aku bercanda Temari! Ampuni aku. Kalau kau menghajarku sekarang, aku jamin pasti kita langsung pergi ke surga," Ino memperingatkan Temari.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu sekarang, tapi aku akan menyerangmu setelah kita turun dari mobil," ancam Temari.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda,"

Mobil Ino terus melaju, menuju ke puncak gunung. _Sepertinya ini malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah Temari lupakan. Temari pasti tidak akan menyangka kejadian seperti ini terjadi di dalam hidupnya_,pikir Ino.

Ino memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah mansion sederhana, tidak terlalu mewah, tidak terlalu bobrok. Ino pun membantu Temari turun dari mobil dan membantunya berjalan menuju ke arah mansion itu.

Krieeet!

"Pintu tua ini benar-benar harus diganti," keluh Ino.

"Ino, kita ada di mana?" tanya Temari.

"Nanti juga kau tahu," jawab Ino.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," Temari memaksa.

"Nanti semuanya akan terjawab, sekarang kau terus saja jalan sampai aku bilang berhenti," perintah Ino.

"Huh, iya, iya,"

Akhirnya, mereka telah sampai di sebuah pintu yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Ino membuka pintu itu, mendorong Temari, dan langsung menutup pintunya, tak lupa menguncinya.

"Kyaaaa," jerit Temari.

"Temari, sekarang kau bisa membuka penutup matamu," kata Ino.

Temari membuka penutup matanya dan—gelap. Ruangan yang dia masuki gelap, tak ada cahaya sedikit pun, bahkan sinar bulan pun tak terlihat.

"Ino! Kau dimana? Ino!" teriak Temari.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ino. Temari terus berteriak memanggil Ino. Temari berpikir, ini pasti lelucon yang dibuat Ino untuk membuatnya ketakutan. Temari memang dikenal sebagai perempuan yang tidak takut pada apapun, kecuali gelap.

Ketika Temari sudah berhenti berteriak karena tenggorokannya kering, tiba-tiba terdengar alunan indah permainan biola. Aneh, permainan biola ini bisa membuat Temari tenang, rasa takut yang tadinya menyelimuti Temari sekarang benar-benar hilang. Nyaman, suara biola ini benar-benar nyaman. Temari pernah mendengar alunan biola ini, kalau tidak salah Temari pernah mendengarnya di belakang sekolah.

Temari pun berjalan menuju ke sumber suara. Terus berjalan, berjalan, tanpa memperhatikan apa yang akan dilewati—

Bruk!

nya.

"A-aw, sakit," ringis Temari.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, nenek sihir," kata Shikamaru.

"S-Shi-Shikamaru?"

"Bangunlah, badanmu benar-benar berat," keluh Shikamaru.

Temari langsung bangun. Lampu menyala seketika. Ruangan itu benar-benar kosong. Cuma ada mereka berdua. Mata Temari membulat. Karena yang di hadapannya adalah seorang pria yang Temari kenal baik. Sangat baik. Baik dari tingkah lakunya yang menyebalkan, cara bicaranya yang menyebalkan, dan wajahnya yang selalu membuat Temari tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Temari dengan memasang wajah kau-pasti-seorang-_stalker_-makanya-kau-mengikuti-aku.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

"Jangan tanya balik, bodoh! Sekarang, jawab pertanyaan dariku!" kesal Temari.

Shikamaru menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Shikamaru lalu mengambil biola. Sekali lagi, Shikamaru menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengerluarkannya perlahan. Shikamaru pun memainkan biolanya sambil bernyanyi—walau suaranya sumbang.

"_To you, my love" Listen to this and don't laugh  
>"I love you" is so cheesy<br>But I can't think of any other way to say it  
>See! You laughed at me again<em>

_Is this road, this life you've chosen good enough for you?  
>I don't know, but…<em>

_Just standing by your side  
>On these days we spend laughing and crying<br>Is the meaning of my life  
>And I sing this love song for you<em>

"_Hey, what did we talk about then?"  
>The day we first met we were so formal with each other<br>Since then so many things have happened, we've even fought  
>And spent time together getting to understand each other<em>

_We met under this wide sky of ours and fell in love, forever_

_Just standing by your side  
>On these days we spend laughing and crying<br>Is the meaning of the life I spend with you  
>And I sing this love song for you<em>

_Sorry for causing you trouble all the time  
>The time we've spent together has been packed full of events, hasn't it?<br>We spend day after day  
>And the love we've created grows<br>I'll send this crap song to you  
>I'll swear to God, "I'm crazy about you!"<br>I'll keep holding your hand_

_As long as my voice goes on  
>I'll keep singing by your side<br>When I get old and lose my voice, I'll keep holding your hand"_

Mendengar Shikamaru menyanyikan lagu itu –sebagai jawabannya—, Temari benar-benar berpikir bahwa dirinya berada di dalam mimpi. Temari benar-benar tak menyangka Shikamaru akan menyanyikan lagu seperti itu. Ini benar-benar membuat Temari—kaget sekaligus bahagia.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru.

"Y-ya?"

"_I sing this love song for you,_"

Jantung Temari langsung berhenti beberapa detik. Paru-parunya berhenti menyalurkan oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya. Temari benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru akan menyatakan perasaannya. Temari tahu kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Tapi, tetap saja Temari tak percaya. Air matanya langsung melimpah ruah karena bahagia.

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru yang tahu maksud Temari segera memeluknya.

"_Thank you isn't enough to say this, let's share our tearful smiles and sadness and happiness for the rest of our lives, night after night, I'll sing about my love with you,"_

"_Yeah, I promise about it, what about you?"_

"_I promise. I never let you go and I never leave you alone,"_

Shikamaru menempelkan keningnya di kening Temari dan menatap Temari dalam-dalam. Temari pun menutup matanya, tahu apa yang akan oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun menutup matanya dan mencium Temari dengan lembut. Di malam yang indah itu, mereka saling mengikat janji untuk saling bersama dan tidak akan pernah berpisah satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>Ino yang mengawasi Temari dari kamera tersembunyi tersenyum puas. Usahanya ternyata tidak sia-sia. Untung saja dia mengikuti saran Sai untuk memaksa Shikamaru menyiapkan semua ini. Ino mengambil jaket, kunci mobil, dan tak lupa mematikan kamera tersembunyi. Ino tak mau mengganggu momen-momen indah sahabatnya. Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Ino mengambil <em>handphone<em>nya dan menelepon—

"Sai, bisakah kau temani aku makan? ….Tempat biasa…. Sampai bertemu di sana,"

Sai.

**The End**

….Tak perlu ada yang berkomentar. Aneh, jelas. Kacau, tak usah ditanya. OOC, sekali. Author benar-benar minta maaf kepada GReeeeN yang (mungkin) kecewa karena lagunya dijadikan dasar cerita seperti ini. Author benar-benar minta maaf bagi penggemar ShikaTema. Mohon maaf apabila Inggrisnya hancur dikarenaka Author sangat tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris

Tekan tombol back sebelum review (_ _)


End file.
